User blog:MangledMangle/World Concept: Electrodome
The Electrodome is a world that takes place in a 70's prom party. The music here is thumping, and the party don't stop till the zombies drop dead! Again! Anyways, this world has two gimmicks. Jams, like NMT, but with a bit of a twist. That twist is the Dance Floor. The ground here changes color and patterns depending on the jam that's playing. While music affects the zombies, the lights of the floor affect the plants. Environment Modifiers * Jams: Much like NMT, they affect zombies and can activate special abilities. This time though, just one jam can slow down some zombies while speeding up others. They are as follows: **Rock: Rock speeds up zombies that react to Jazz, as well as Graffiti Zombies, and slows down zombies that react to Disco. Activates Rock Zombie's, Gargantuar Ganster's and Loudspeaker Zombie's abilities. **Jazz: Jazz speeds up zombies that react to Rock, as well as Fresh Zombies, and slows down zombies that react to Waltz. Activates Stage Floor Band Zombies' special ability. **Disco: Disco speeds up zombies that react to Waltz, as well as Disco Ball Zombies, and slows down zombies that react to Rock. Activates the Prom Rulers' and Loudspeaker Zombie's abilities. **Waltz: Waltz speeds up zombies that react to Disco, and slows down zombies that react to Jazz. Activates the Waltz Zombie's abilities. **Salsa: Salsa slows down all zombies, save for Salsa Zombies. It activates their special ability. *Dance Floor: Each jam has a specific pattern that the dance floor shows. Instead of affecting zombies, it affects the plants. They are as follows: **Rave Pattern (Rock): Makes plants' attacks stronger. **Rainbow Pattern (Jazz): Rarely makes plant use their plant food effect. Otherwise, they're slower than usual. **Circular Pattern (Disco): Plants gain much more defense, but attack (produce sun, etc.) slower. Defensive plant just gain more defense. **Spotlights (Waltz): Darkens the enitre area, except for three spotlights around the "lawn". The spotlights focus on Prom Ruler Zombies. ** Alternation Pattern (Salsa): Makes plants faster, but nulifys fire, and ice attacks. Plants * Promergranate - Acts as a defense against music-related attacks( i.e. shock waves from Hair Metal Garg., Loudspeaker Zombie, Jazz Singer Group etc.), and fires seeds at a fast rate. * Neon Nolana - Spend sun to make his attack stronger permanently, as well as increase the range in which he lights up a dark area. * Disco-dil - Her dancing makes plants attack a bit faster in a 3x3 area. She can also keep plants from being stuned by Rock Zombie. * L.E.D. (Light Emitting Dragonfruit) - Lobs off fireballs that do 2NDS on impact. A lava puddle can appear, but it lasts for only 3 seconds. * Duetzia - A team of flowers that work together to attack. One fires lobbed seeds, and the other shoots stronger, but less ranged, seeds. * Fruit Punch - Slowly punches the zombies, with every tenth punch knocking back a zombie, as well as being stronger. * Phlox - Shoots pure blasts of light that stun an area of zombies. Zombies *Prom Zombie - Regular dancin' discoin' zombie. *Prom Conehead - His pastry cone gives him twice the protection of a normal dancer. *Prom Buckethead - His fruit punch bowl bucket gives him radical defense against damage. *Banner Flag Zombie - Calls forth a groovy wave of zombies. *Dress Zombie - Regular groovin' twirlin' zombie. *Dress Conehead - Her baked delicacy gives her twice the protection of a normal chick. *Dress Buckethead - Her glass bowl bucket giver her crazy sick defense against attacks. *Duo Imps - Twirl onto the lawn and dance on forward. *Gargantuar Ganster - The ruler of the dance floor can smash a 3x3 area to kill plants. *Disco Ball Zombie - His disco ball boosts his defense, however, when the disco jam plays, any plants near him are faster. *Loud Speaker Zombie - Can either damage all plants slightly, or fire a shock wave at the plant in front of him, damaging the plant more. He can only do this during certain jams. *Waltz Zombie - Pairs up with other waltzers, buffing their defense, and speed. *Turntable Zombie - Changes the music, but not the pattern on the dance floor. *Fresh Zombie - She's decked out in the latest fasion, which she can use to her advantage. *Graffiti Zombie - Changes the pattern on the dance floor, but not the music. *Prom Rulers Zombies - One zombie throws the other far into the lawn. Spotlights focus on them primarily. *Rock Zombie - Blasts out chords that slow down plants, but only when he can rock out to his tunes. *Nerd Zombie - Spills punch on his shirt, causing both plants and zombies to be stunned, save for a few from either faction. *Salsa Zombies - Line zombies up in a conga line when their jam plays. *Stage Band Zombies - The large 1x3 stage fires off shock waves like a Threepeater. There can only be one at any given time. It always appears in the middle three spaces. *Zombot Electro-Light Show - The flashiest, Zombot on the dance floor. Almanac Entries Promergranate Promergranates act as a defense against musical attacks, such as shockwaves or power ballads. When they're not defending, they shoot a fast barrage of seeds! Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: Normal (Infinite against musical attacks) Damage: Normal Recharge: Fast Promergranate is one of the best dancers to plant-kind. He can to many various moves including: The Criss-Cross Apple Sauce, The Juicer, The Seed Shooter, The Lawnmower, and The Pair Pear. What can he say? It's his namesake. Neon Nolana Click to spend sun on it! The more sun it has, the stronger its attack is, and the more it can light up a dark area. Sun Cost: 100 Damage: Normal - Heavy Range: Straight Recharge: Fast Neon Nolana hates the dark more that he hates cooked brussel-light. He's constantly trying to make everything neon. After all, darkness can't drive itself out. Only light can do that! Disco-dil Disco-dil keeps the plants in beat with her dancing skill! Sun Cost: 75 Range: 3x3 Recharge: Fast Disco-dil is always bouncing to the music, wheather it's from the outside world or going on in her head. There's never a quiet moment with her around. And that's why she's not allowed in libraries. L.E.D. Light Emitting Dragonfruits lobb fireballs that can leave a burning effect for a while. Sun Cost: 150 Range: Lobbed Damage: Moderate Recharge: Mediocre Its chemical composition makes it have a lava light effect. So that's cool. Duetzia Duetzia preforms a duet of attacks. One fires long-ranged, lobbed shots, while the other fires strong straight shots. Sun Cost: 250 Range: Lobbed/Straight Damage: Normal/Moderate Recharge: Mediocre The duets that Duetzia can preform are some of the best around. They can always harmonize with each other. Some call it musical, while others call it a magical twin connection. Fruit Punch Fruit Punch punches zombies slowly, but knocks back zombies every once in a while. Sun Cost: 200 Range: Close Damage: Heavy Recharge: Fast Bonk Choy and Fruit Punch always participate in the Plant Boxing Championship Match. Bonk Choy has won 5 years in a row now, but Fruit Punch knows that this is the year. It's his time to take the boxing dance floor. Phlox Phlox can shoot pure blasts of light to stun an area of zombies. Sun Cost: 300 Damage: Heavy Range: Straight Area: 3x3 Recharge: Moderate The pure wave of light that Phlox can produce is all part of the fact that it is extremely photosynthetic, which allows it to generate excess light which it can fire off as an attack. That, or it's all magic. No one really knows... Prom Zombie Regular dancin' discoin' zombie. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic The only dance move he can do is The Weedwhacker. Not because he hates plants, but his limbs are too stiff to do anything else. Prom Conehead His pastry cone gives him twice the protection of a normal dancer. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic He owns a high-tech proton powered duplication device which he used to clone the prom cake and give out to other zombies so that they may fight in this all-out dancing war. That's a lie. He really just wanted more cake. Braaaaaaaain cake... Prom Buckethead His fruit punch bowl bucket gives him radical defense against damage. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Special: Bucket cannot be attracted by Magnet-Shroom. He'll eat or drink anything with the word "fruit" in it. '' Banner Flag Zombie Calls forth a groovy wave of zombies. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic ''Yeah, he's the one who directed the entire prom party, but does he get any credit. No! Everyone always congratulates the musicians, but no one has the decency to go up and say: 'Hey Glen, nice job setting up the party!' Oh how he longs for the good ol' days, when he would carry flags across the ocean. Dress Zombie Regular groovin' twirlin' zombie. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic She's a baking legend, and even has her own cooking show: "GRaaAaagh...Crokghing writthg Gragoogruh...Braiinghs" Her secret recipe? You'll never guess. Yep... Love. Dress Conehead Her baked delicacy gives her twice the protection of a normal chick. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic She just wants everyone to know that the frosting is delicious. Dress Buckethead Her glass bowl bucket giver her crazy sick defense against attacks. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Special: Bucket cannot be attracted by Magnet-Shroom. It was a terribly hard choice between the extra defense or looking fasionable. She reluctantly chose to wear the bowl, and got her dress soaked in fruit punch. She didn't have the common sense to pour the juice out first. Duo Imps Twirl onto the lawn and dance on forward. Toughness: Protected Speed: Hungry They don't actually go everywhere together because they want to. They just accidently super-glued their hands together. Small oversight when hanging up the party banners. Whoops. Gargantuar Ganster The ruler of the dance floor can smash a 3x3 area to kill plants when his jam plays. Toughness: Great Speed: Stiff Special: Kills plants in a 3x3 area when his jam plays. His tongue can lift 30.8lbs. Disco Ball Zombie His disco ball boosts his defense, however, when the disco jam plays, any plants near him are faster. Toughness: Machined Speed: Basic Even when he can't see what's in front of him, he still knows how to break out a move! Though one day, he hopes he can walk into something and break the disco ball off his head. It's been on there for weeks now... Loudspeaker Zombie Can either damage all plants slightly, or fire a shock wave at the plant in front of him, damaging the plant more. He can only do this during certain jams. Toughness: Protected Speed: Hungry Who needs headphones when you have 164Hz's of pure blasting sound. Actually, who needs 164Hz's of pure blasting sound when you don't have ears? '' Waltz Zombie Pairs up with other waltzers, buffing their defense, and speed. Toughness: Average (Protected w/ Waltz Jam) Speed: Basic (Hungry w/ Waltz Jam) ''They've practiced for days on end, making sure each step they take is pointed to perfection and as beautiful as they can be. They can also rock out to screamo music. Turntable Zombie Changes the music, but not the pattern on the dance floor. Toughness: Dense It's not the turntable that changes the music. It's the phychic power that comes as a bonus for being a straight diggin' DJ yo! Fresh Zombie She's decked out in the latest fasion, which she can use to her advantage. However, it weighs her down a lot! Toughness: Great Speed: Nope Special: Uses her various accessories to attack plants Her wardrobe consists of 100 different hats, 50 dresses, 47 pairs of shoes, 90 bows, 13 bell bottoms, 150 hair clips, 66 sunglasses, 60 pairs of rollerskates, 80 pairs of gloves, and 10 metal plates which provide the actual defense. It all cost her $20. Graffiti Zombie Changes the pattern on the dance floor, but not the music. Toughness: Dense Speed: Hungry He's a vandal from the streets. A ruffian of terror. The punk to end all punks. And the head of direction at the Zombie Puppy Adoption Center (ZPAC). Prom Ruler Zombies One zombie throws the other far into the lawn. Spotlights focus on them primarily. Toughness: Protected Speed: Stiff The writters of great rules such as: Decree #167: Thou shalt rocketh out to thine most favorite musical jam, whenever it doth playeth on the speakers of loudness. Decree #290: Any person with a stringed instrument in hand shalt be respected with the upmost dignity and respect. Drcree #1: Haveth the fun! Rock Zombie Blasts out chords that slow down plants, but only when he can rock out to his tunes. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Stiff (Hungry w/ Rock Jam) He and his guitar have a long history together. He bought it at the guitar shop for $40.99 yesterday. '' ''He's not good at telling time. Nerd Zombie Spills punch on his shirt, causing both plants and zombies to be stunned, save for a few from either faction. Toughness: Solid Speed: Basic He used to be a gang leader, but everything changed when his glasses broke... He has no idea who invited him to prom. He hopes it was one of the Dress Zombies, or maybe even Fresh Zombie, but now he's starting to think it's all just an elaborate set up. Salsa Zombies Line zombies up in a conga line when their jam plays. Toughness: Solid Speed: Basic (Hungry w/ Salsa Jam) The record for the longest line the Salsa Zombies could make had a total of 183,179 zombies. They aim to break the record at this party. Stage Band Zombies The large 1x3 stage fires off shock waves like a Threepeater. There can only be one at any given time. It always appears in the middle three spaces. Toughness: Machined The lead guitarist has written and published several books on how to create the most perfect sounding music in the world. Sadly, the secret is lost in his daydreamings of brains. Zombot Electro Light-Show The flashiest, Zombot on the dance floor. Toughness: Undying Speed: Creeper (Waltz) -> Stiff (Jazz) -> Average (Salsa) -> Hungry (Disco) -> Speedy (Rock) Special: Fires missiles in different patterns, depending on the jam that's playing. Special: Can switch the dance floor pattern at anytime. He can also turn it off. Special: Can preform the "Lawnmower" and "Weedwhacker", among other moves. Zomboss, being the renowned dancer that he is, decided to rock out in a giant zombie mech this time around. The mech is specially designed to breakdance its way to victory, and whack down those weeds with the lawnmower move. It can also do a mean robot, because it is a robot. Upgrades * Electro-Sun: Click the Sun Meter, and then anywhere on the lawn to make an explosion for 75 Sun. Endless Zone Bodacious Boogie (or Boogeyman Boogie Down) Starting Plants: * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-nut * Disco-dil Brain Busters * DJ for a Day: The jams and dance floor are set to your will. Just have fun trying to kill the zombies. * Low Power: Music, lights, and the dance floor may randomly go out at times. You'll have to be a quick thinker to deal with the issues (or blessings) brought with the power outage. Achievements * Use Headphones!: Block a musical attack with Promergranate. * Rock Block: Kill a Rock Zombie before it can rock out. * Duetzia Decetzia: Have 5 Duetzias at the same time. * Rave Party: Have 13 plants being boosted by Disco-dil. *Public Service: Kill a Graffiti Zombie immediately after it changes the dance floor. *No Longer Nerd: Kill a Nerd Zombie before he spills his juice. *Riches to Ragweeds: Clear a level where spotlights don't focus on Prom Rulers Zombies. *Music is a Feeling (of pain): Defeat the Gargantuar Ganster. *Electro-done For: Clear The Electrodome! Category:Blog posts